


Smol Angry Birds are the Best Tops

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [17]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Harpy, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Impact Play, M/M, Pegging, Scars, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 17Harpy | Impact Play | Double Penetration | ScarsTalon is a male harpy, dating a human by the name of Samson who, just like his namesake, is a very large human. Just a little one shot into their sex life seeing as Talon tends to top said large human, and I'm a sucker for small tops.





	Smol Angry Birds are the Best Tops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and have a busted finger. Idk.   
It was going to be longer but typing is physically painfully so I cut it short for my own sake.  
Enjoy my small angry bird top and big soft human bottom. 
> 
> Factoids:  
Harpies in old lore are only female.   
I wanted to write a male harpy and frankly a transman harpy felt great to me, being trans-masc myself. 
> 
> So here we go. I hope someone out there enjoys it as much as me.

Talon lay on the living room floor of his and Samson’s shared apartment, muttering to himself as he filed down his claws as carefully as he could manage. It was always an awkward and tedious task, only made more awkward as his partner held hands with his lower claws on his feet and played an odd game of footsie, which he found utterly distracting, despite how adorable it was.

Finally fed up, and unable to focus on the dew claws of his wings, he fluffed up, tossing the file away and crossing his wings, staring down at the much taller human man who still had his legs yanked up to play with them.

“Are you having fun?”

The tall, lithe blonde smiled through messy locks. “I am! I love playing with your adorable tootsies!”

As if to prove his point, he raised his hands, still grasped with Talon’s bird-like feet.

Talon sighed, fighting off a smile.

Curling upwards, still gripping his human’s hands, he wrapped his winged arms around the human’s body and pulled him into his plumage, kissing him deeply.

“You are too pure for this world, Sam.”

A flush crept up the human’s neck, leaving a dusting of pink across his cheeks.

“I wouldn’t say THAT.”

Talon quirked a brow and smirked.

“Well, that’s definitely true, since that is all it took to put my slutty little boyfriend in the mood…”

A clawed hand slid up the side of the blond man’s face as a bloom of red spread to his ears.

“Should I take care of you? Hm?”

The taller man nodded eagerly, making the harpy smile wide.

“That’s my good boy… I’ll take such good care of you. I always take such good care of you…”

Pulling his clawed feet from the human’s grip, the harpy made quick work of unbuttoning his pants, working them from the man’s waist and letting them drop. Nimble claws stripped him as soft lips contacted the skin on his neck, kissing and nipping with an expertise that sung of his experience, of how well he knew his partner’s body.

Within mere moment’s the human could barely contain tiny keens of excitement and pleasure rolling from between his lips as the smaller creature worked his body.

Shaking hands reached up and unbuttoned the back of the harpy’s shirt, opening it from between the creature’s shoulder blades and letting the fabric fall away to expose his beautifully lean chest.

Between fevered kisses, Samson could steal glances at his lover’s chest, admiring it, and catching glances at the familiar pair of scars. Long since healed, but signifying his transition oh so long ago. To this day, Samson admired them. Loving them. They were just another part of Talon’s story and the man couldn’t help but stare at them and want to kiss them too.

But right now was now about dominating the smaller man. Those moments were seldom, though he cherished when they did happen.

Right now he was revelling in having the smaller man taking control.

An agitated groan escaped the harpy and he helped the human start to work his loose-fitted shorts off, their bodies only just now both as nude as they each so desperately desired. 

As soon as the fabric had hit the floor, the two were attached again, touching and stroking every possible inch of each other’s bodies, completely magnetized.

Gripping the human roughly, Talon maneuvered the blond around shoving him down as he kissed his way down his back, countering the rough movements with tender kisses.

As he did, he slid a freshly manicured hand down to rub at the man’s opening, pausing when he felt something keeping him from entering.

Glancing down, he smirked as he slipped his talon into the exposed silicone ring, placing a kiss on his lover’s back.

Tugging the ring just slightly enough to make the plug move within his partner, he heard the man hiss in shock.

“Now what do we have here?”

“A-ah!”

Talon tugged the toy again, a single silicon bloom of the dildo coming out before popping back into the man’s ass.

The blonde groaned loudly at the motion as the harpy tutted, his feathers ruffing in pleasure at the sight under him.

“Use your words, darling. What is this? Is this why you were being so slutty?”

The man’s fingers clenched tightly into the carpet below as he nodded harshly. His asshole clenched and unclenched around the toy desperately.

“Y-yes! I-I… I wanted you to fuck me… so I wore your favorite plug. I d-didn’t wa-wanna waste time on f-foreplay…”

His breathing was ragged, coming out in pants as the harpy began to thrust the toy languidly while he spoke.

Talon hummed loudly to himself, smirking.

Pulling the toy out partially, he dragged it to the side, gaping the man’s ass wide so he could stare at it, inspecting it as lust pooled in a wet heat within him.

Slipping a finger in the man ass beside the toy, he stretched his ass wider, watching it clench as it gaped wide, loud cries of pleasure and desperation escaping the blonde as his mutters devolved into please to be filled.

Slipping his talons in further, he smirked.

“You’re so stretched for me. So clean and pretty. Even stuffed full with your toy… I bet I could fill you up even if I leave this in, huh?”

The statement made Samson turn his head back in shock, his jaw dropping. His eyes blew wide. Part of him questioned, the man couldn’t be serious? He’d never been stretched that full before. But he couldn’t deny… the idea of being stuffed full… excited him like never before…

His cocked twitched noticeably at the idea, not going unnoticed by the harpy. 

Talon chuckled and leaned down, pressing soft kisses down the man’s back and ass before resting on his knees again, standing tall.

Reaching over, he grabbed his two side-ed strap-on.

Tilting his head back, he parted his legs and slipped the bulb into his cunt, letting out a low groan when he felt the heavy weight settle, glancing down with lust in his eyes at the cock protruding from his cunt now.

Reaching down one more time, he grabbed the bottle of lube and liberally slathered some over the faux cock.

Leaning over his human partner, the tip of the cock prodded at the partially exposed entrance to the man’s ass.

Slipping his fingers to the opening, Talon pulled the first toy to the side, letting his ass gape open again, pulling his ass open wide with his fingers.

The human whimpered out in anticipation.

He felt the harpy slather lube around his open hole as the familiar feel of the harpy’s cock pressed against his ass.

Sam’s breath stuttered in his chest as the head slowly pressed into him, stretching him wider than he’d ever been stretched before. Arching his back, he lost himself in the pleasure, anyway that he was pressing back into the feeling until he felt the head fulling pop into him, suddenly slipping fully into him, sheathing completely.

All at once, his breath escaped him and his head flew back as the harpy stilled in him, letting him adjust to the feeling of both toys fully inside him.

Just as he started to regain his breathing he felt the cock withdraw from him, slipping back into him softly, rutting back into him, making him hiccup.

“O-oh God, T-talon…”

He felt feathers tickle his neck and back for a moment before a sharp sting resonated on his ass, a loud snap resonating through the room as he recognized the familiar sting of the smack.

Sam shuddered and moaned as another smack followed on his other ass cheek.

Talon gave another, harsh smack, backhanded and firm, with enough force to bruise.

The man’s ass would be sore and bear marks for a few days. Just the way the human liked.

The harpy began to make the impacts more erratic, more unpredictable. EAch one brought a high pitched keen of pleasure from man’s lips, making him clench around the toys, making each outwards drag of the toy more difficult. 

Sam felt the pleasure in his lower spine building, his mutters and please devolving into wordless sputters and incoherent cries. His hips began to rock back into each thrust, chasing his own orgasm thoughtlessly as his ass smacked back into Talon’s own hips, his eyes clenched shut, trying to focus on each wonderful smack and the sensation it brought.

Tears pricked at his eyes as his cock leaked, begging for release.

With each thrust, Talon felt the toy pressing deep into his own cunt, his own release teetering on the edge, barely holding on, waiting to tip his partner over the edge before allowing himself his own orgasm.

Sweat dripped down his brow as he saw the larger man shuddering, struggling to chase his orgasm in desperation.

Growling lowly, he forced himself, and the human up, fully erect. Reaching around, he gripped the human’s cock, working it harshly for a moment as he growled into the human’s ear.

“You will come for me like a good boy… You wanna know why?”

Samson nodded eagerly, whining low in his chest.

Pulling his hand back, Talon gave a harsh smack to the human’s tight testicles before gripping them tight, squeezing them comfortingly and using his other hand to milk his cock, all the while fucking into his ash at a newly punishing pace.

“A-Ahhhh!”

The human let out a loud cry, desperately reach back to grab at the harpy as his orgasm rocked his body, a painfully harsh orgasm shaking him to his core. Thick spurts escaped his cock, coating his chest and stomach, slowly leaking into a subtly fountain that ebbed away to shallow spurts as he tried to catch his breath.

The harpy finally let himself go, his own orgasm ripping through him as his body clenched, biting into the human’s shoulder to silence his groans, liquid dripping down between his thighs.

As both caught their breath, the harpy slowly removed their toys, tossing them to the side to be cleaned later.

Making themselves comfortable across the living room floor, they lay in the nude, sprawled out and enjoying the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always~


End file.
